Creeper Cave
Ermac as Ermac27 Toon as Cartoon44 Gav as SocietyofLightMasquerade Tennant as Tennantfan Brian as Brianultimatedragon Featuring: GolemBro, and Discartes. The Waves Churn I wake up from my comfty bed. Immediately, I looked outside. A cloudy day. I knew something wasn't right. But, what is it? Outside, the wind howled. I put a coat over my shirt. Quickly, I walk outside. There is the Stormy Shore. That's what Brian and I named it years back. I looked at the fog settling in, when Brian said" Hello there." I waved at Brian, when a series of oinks seemed to follow him. Soon enough, Discartes, who is Brian's pig sensed something was wrong. The waves churned. The Tunnel Seeing a faint light in the distance, Brian, Discartes and I walked past the shore. A shield lied in the sand. The wind howled. A voice said" Hello there" I turned around. It was a boy, with a Golem. He was Toon. Toon said" Why are you guys here?" I said" We're following the faint light in the distance" Toon said" What's your names?" I said" I'm Ermac, this is Brian, and his pig, Discartes" Toon said" My friends, Gav and Tennant are coming" A arrow whizzed by. It opened a chasm. A tunnel. Toon said" That was from Gav" Brian said" Let's explore!" The Whails Toon led us, through the Tunnel. A whail was heard. Gav and Tennant leaped down, arrows drawn. A Creeper whailed. I drew my sword. It whailed. Tennant fired a arrow. It howled in pain. Gav kneeled, and said "It's dead" Toon's Golem looked around. A whail was heard. A Creeper. I threw my sword. The creeper was dead. A another Creeper appeared, and whailed. Gav fired a arrow in its face. A wall began to shake. Toon said" Come on!" At Creeper Coast A dozen of Creepers looked around. A young man looked at his friend's skeleton. Gav fired a arrow at a Creeper. It was impaled in the knee. It crumpled. Tennant's shield was thrown, and took down two Creepers. Brian threw his two knives. Six creepers were dead. The remaining six glared at us. Toon charged and punched a Creeper in the face. Quickly, I leaped over Toon and unsheathed my two swords. I sliced down two creepers, and two more.Tennant slid baseball style, and sliced two Creepers with a dagger. Brian freed the man, and we headed to the right. Creeper Cave Dark clouds were coming. A storm. We headed in a cave. Gav started to make a fire. Tennant looked around, and heard a distant whail. A Creeper. A set of whails were heard. 21 Creepers. I took out my swords. The Creepers appeared. Gav ducked, and fired a arrow in its back. A another Creeper approached Toon. He threw his pickaxe, and it impaled it in the knee. It collapsed. Brian leaped, and threw his dagger into a Creeper. I twirled my swords, and sliced three Creepers down. Soon, all the Creepers were dead. Tennant said" Come on" Creeper Cave crumbles As we head into a corridor, I realized this cave is huge. Sounds of water drip, as I hear water. Water in a cave is common. This water is churning, I hear it. The man said" I hear churning water" Tennant says" So do I" The rocks started to fall. Gav said" Hurry!" Toon shouted" We need to find a exi-" A hole appeared in the ground. Brian said" I'll help Toon!" Quickly, Discartes oinked. It was the exit. We headed out. Brian and Toon came out last. Creeper Cave crumbled. A light shone in the distance. We headed in its direction. The End. Total Creepers killed: 36. Category:Ermac27